User talk:Tmek
Hi Tmek -- we are excited to have Xbox 360 Clan Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 21:11, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Goal Hi, I was thinking of joining your community and help you start out your new wiki, so I was just wondering what your goals and objectives are for this wiki. For example, what type of pages do you want, one for every clan, or do you want to make a page for all the games that use clans, and things like that. Just drop me a line on my talk page which is cxompletely blank :P, thanks. Joey - Talk 02:44, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Ya so a page for every clan, and for the games as well? Ok, now do you want them for just majour clans or just all clans? I am particularly familiar with Call of duty 4, and its clans, and also, are you familiar with gamebattles, that is also worth having an article, thanks. Joey - Talk 00:39, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Hi, so I have been adding some things to make this wiki similar to others, so tell me what you think? The formatting of things like the main page can be changed if you want, you can open admin apllications, and do anything else like that, but this is the default we have for now. Also, there are some admin required things to be done, such as organizing and maintaining the sidebar, and adding some codes to a default protected page, so if you don't mind, I'll ask you to do some of that later, thanks.Joey - Talk 22:58, 19 October 2008 (UTC)